1. Field of the Invention
The specification relates to a recognition procedure for identifying multiple items in images. In particular, the specification relates to a system and method for identifying products in images.
2. Description of the Background Art
Image recognition is a useful tool for obtaining additional information about objects. For example, a user can capture an image of a barcode or a QR code on a product, send the image to a server and the server identifies product information associated with the identifier. In another example, a user can capture an image of the product itself and send the image to a server that identifies the product based on information in the image.